


Don't Think About It

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Pennytaker, Showdown Bandit spoilers, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Lorelei Undertaker is a strong girl that never shows emotions. When she does, she goes digging in the Graveyard to clear her mind. She wishes she could have saved her, she wished he would of taken her instead of the one she loved. She wished that nothing would have happened to her dear sweet Penny.





	Don't Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Well last week the newest game from the Kindly Beast, Showdown Bandit came out and I love it so far!! And I may of started a ship train with two characters of the game; Miss. Undertaker and Penny Hemsworth!! I love this ship!! I got an AU for this ship! 
> 
> Also before I continue on this idea has some spoilers for those who haven't played the game
> 
> This idea was made by Clair-de-luna on Tumblr on their theory of what traumatized Miss. Undertaker and I just rolled with it because I love that headcanon/theory! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!!

She says she doesn’t care about it anymore. But you don’t get over something like that. 

That’s what everyone, who was still alive said about Miss. Undertaker. The Undertaker of Showdown Valley was a strong girl who never broke down. She was never scared of anything even dead bodies. Whoever was alive in Showdown Valley never saw Miss. Undertaker cry. They do know when wasn’t happy, she would burry herself in her work like the bodies she buries. 

However, after this particular incident she’s been lurking and burying herself into more work then ever.

Miss. Undertaker sighed seeing the dead puppets on the ground, which she knew was Bandit’s work. She did give him the job to retrieve her skeleton key she trust his skills on his journey. She grabbed the dead bodies and dragged them back to their graves. This time she made them stay in their graves by giving the puppets a tap on the head, with her shovel. 

“There. Now there’s no way you can escape now!” She said. Miss. Undertaker went through every dead body doing the same thing before keeping them in their graves. As she finished her work she was ready to head off and relax, but as she walked she heard singing. A familiar voice was singing. 

“Who’s our buddy, till the end?” 

Miss. Undertaker gasped and looked around for the voice. “Hello!” She called out, but the singer didn’t reply. 

“Showdown. Bandit.”

“Who will be our western friend?”

“Showdown Bandit, yay.”

“Hello! Is that you?” Miss. Undertaker asked. The voice finally stopped singing making Dead Man’s Gulch quiet again. Like it always was. This was Miss. Undertaker time to head back to her place and relax. Heading home Miss. Undertaker started to remember that day. The day she lost the one she loved, Penny Hemsworth. 

It was another quiet day in Showdown Valley; Miss. Undertaker was doing her job keeping count of the dead. Since everything went down, deaths have been happening more and more often. Miss. Undertaker couldn’t wrap her head about what’s causing all this. She checked to make sure it wasn’t the dead, but the residents never stepped foot out of their homes and places when they were around it had to be something else. 

She gave a sigh and decided now would be a good time to take a break and see Penny Hemsworth. Miss. Undertaker always took some time for herself to check up on sweet little Penny. Since her shop closed down the two were able to spend time and comfort each other even though Penny did miss her job she was happy she had Miss Lorelei Undertaker by her side. 

Miss. Undertaker walked over to Penny’s house and gave it a knock. She waited for a bit, but heard no reply. “Penny! Its Lorelei!” She yelled. Miss. Undertaker waited, the wait turned into worry. 

“Looking for Penny, Lorelei?” Miss. Undertaker turned and saw the Banker coming over. 

“Where is she?” Miss. Undertaker asked.

“I saw her going to your place. She said she found something with your key.” 

Fast as a cowboy on his horse, Miss. Undertaker quickly went to Dead Man’s Gulch to find Penny. With everything going on in the Valley since Bandit left she hoped Penny would be safe. One of the many things going on was many of the dead folks rising from the dead she hoped nothing had happened to sweet little Penny. 

Miss. Undertaker gasped when she saw a door was open and went through it. She paused as Penny was singing on stage under a spotlight. As she sang a creature that Miss. Undertaker named Grieves was sneaking right near Penny.

“Penny, look out!” Miss. Undertaker yelled. Penny stopped singing and turned to Miss. Undertaker. She didn’t realized she was being perused by Grieves. Soon the Grieves came by and grabbed Penny.

The young girl gave a scream making Miss. Undertaker to rescue her, but Miss. Undertaker tripped. “LORI! HELP!” Penny screamed. Miss. Undertaker was almost to her, but one of the Grieves held on to her leg making her struggled to get to Penny. 

Miss. Undertaker struggled to get her leg out of the zombified stringless grasp. “Get your hands off me!” She yelled giving the stringless a kick. “Penny!” She ran towards her lover as Penny struggled to get out of Grieves’ grasp. 

“Lori! Help me!” Penny screamed. 

“Penny! I’m coming!” Miss. Undertaker was almost there she needed to grab Penny’s hand. The later did the same reaching for her girlfriend. They were inches away from touching till something or someone grabbed Penny and Grieves taking them away. 

“LORI!” Penny cried. Miss. Undertaker fell on the ground, not daring to look up. She knew if she did, she would pay the price. Miss. Undertaker took a small peek horrified she couldn’t save Penny. Her dear sweet Penny.

“No.” Miss. Undertaker cried. “No. Penny.” 

After the incident, Miss. Undertaker spent her time looking for Penny hoping she wasn’t too far. To keep others away so they didn’t end up like Penny she kept her key hidden behind a gravestone. Any enemy that stood in Miss. Undertaker’s tracks was met to her shovel she used to put them back into their resting phase. Sometimes, she went over bored destroying them till there was nothing but limbs. 

Days later, Miss. Undertaker was searching around until she heard a thud coming from the mines. With her shovel in hand she made her way towards the mines. She stopped in her tracks, dropping her shovel in the process. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she saw a familiar shape on the ground.

It was Penny. Miss. Undertaker ran towards her body almost in tears as she tried to shake Penny awake. “Penny. Penny darling. Wake up!” She cried. However, Penny wasn’t waking up, still in a limp like state. Miss. Undertaker held her and hugged Penny tight crying on her chest. 

This was all her fault; she caused Penny’s death. If she got there sooner or was just close enough to grab her, Penny would still be alive. She loved Penny; she would protect her like how Bandit protected the town on occasion. Even when Showdown Valley went to shambles Miss. Undertaker used everything she got to protect sweet little Penny.

Then Miss. Undertaker heard someone waking up. “Lori?” Miss. Undertaker gasped and looked at Penny with a smile.

“Penny?” She asked. 

Penny laughed, but it wasn’t a sweet funny laugh. This laugh sounded evil, like she just murdered someone or an insane laugh. Miss. Undertaker released the hug and stared in horror. She gasped almost screaming at Penny’s state. Pushing away from Penny, Miss. Undertaker froze as the later got up and slowly walked to her. 

By the looks of Penny she was the same except her clothes and skin look dusted, but her eyes. Her lovely sapphire eyes were gone. Miss. Undertaker felt like she was going to be sick seeing her love in that state.

“What’s wrong Lorelei? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Penny asked. Miss. Undertaker couldn’t speak or anything she froze as Penny walked towards her. “I found the way Miss. Lorelei. You just need to look up.” Miss. Undertaker knew the rules of the show, and not looking up was one of them. “But how can you look up. If you don’t have eyes.” Penny giggled.

Miss. Undertaker screamed waking up from the ground. She breathed heavily and looked around her room. She had that horrible nightmare again even though it wasn’t just a dream it was reliving something horrible. 

“Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.” She whispered too herself. Miss. Undertaker tried not to remember that day, but her mind flashed with memories of Penny leading to her fate. As she repeatedly said “Don’t think about it.” She collapsed and cried on the ground.


End file.
